In the Devil's Arms
by Moonchild10
Summary: Rated R for violence, Kim and co. go to a supposedly haunted island for a class trip. But when they become stranded, and horribly brutal things start happening, it's a struggle to survive. I might wake up soon and work on this.
1. The Bearer

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible or any other shows. This fanfic is rated R for language, gore, violence, and horror images. Some material may bear resemblance of Agatha Christie's "And Then There Were None", Though probably not.  
  
Fade in:  
  
The cheerleading squad concentrated on the doghouse pyramid today, nailed it. Everything's great. Life is fine. I'm happy, I'm in love, and it's sunny out. So why do I feel like this is so not a good situation?  
  
Those were the thoughts sliding slowly through Kim Possible' s head as the attractive redheaded cheerleader gazed out over the lake. She and her classmates were on a ferry, sliding out toward a small island in the distance. She had a wrong feeling about this class trip, which was going to last two hours. They were going to see the house on the island, that had once been a combination mental asylum and prison. People said there were vengeful spirits there, and Mr. Barkin for some reason decided that it would be a good idea for them to try and prove the old myth wrong. Kim looked over at the boy next to her, blond, freckled, brown eyes, baggy clothes. Ron Stoppable. Her best friend and sidekick for world saving situations. And also the secret object of her affections for the last week. She couldn't help herself from falling in love with him after he'd saved her life a few weeks ago. The coming of intimate feelings for her bumbling sidekick had been swift, slow, quiet. She hadn't realized it since last Wednesday. And here it was Thursday. She smiled. She'd been in love for nine days, counting today. Nine wonderful days. And Ron had no clue.  
  
Beside Kim, Ron was in his own little world that only he knew about. 'wonder why we hafta go out there anyways,' was what he was thinking. His pet naked mole rat, Rufus, hopped out of his cargo pants pocket and onto his shoulder, letting the ocean spray soak his little hairless face. Ron looked at Kim. His thoughts were blunt. 'Kim's looking at me again. She does that a lot lately. I wonder if I got a zit or something. Hey, I never noticed, but Kim's pretty. She's got beautiful eyes. Maybe I should tell her that she's got killer eyes,' Ron thought absentmindedly as he gazed out over the flat surface of Tontupa Lake. He didn't really care about anything right now, an easy going, devil may care guy if you ever saw one. And sweet. But he never really said that. Ron yawned and stretched. Kim giggled silently. He looked so cute when he did that. Of course, given her hopelessly smitten state, she thought he looked cute no matter what he happened to be doing. She wanted to slap herself, because he'd been her best friend since preschool. But she couldn't help that he was so cute. She hit herself.  
  
"What's that for KP?" Ron asked cluelessly.  
  
"Nothing. I just thought there was a bug on my face," Kim lied. He had no idea how she felt about him. She looked out over the flat blue water silently.  
  
Across the ferry, leaning over the railing, stood a girl with tawny blond hair the color of honey that came to her chin and fanned outward stood, blinking her emerald green eyes. Amber Evans. That was her name. Amber was worried. She knew something about the trip the other carefree students didn't. Kim sensed it, but Amber knew it. Mertonio had been coming for a week now, telling her bit by bit, talking for a minute sharp every time and then leaving in silence. Why did he have to let her in on it? Couldn't he jut haunt someone else? His poor, still living little sis needed a little peace. She yawned and drew her unzipped denim jacket closer to her. She wore only a black tank top underneath, and the breeze was crisp and full of chilly water spray. She felt like the bearer of everything. Couldn't Mertonio go to Lyandi or Shaalania or Byontoa? Why Amber? She didn't even carry on the family tradition of exotic names.  
  
Back on Kim and Ron's side of the ferry, Kim still felt strange about the island. Why was she feeling so weird about it and she'd never even been there. She leaned against Ron for comfort and warmth, and he really didn't seem to mind.  
  
As they neared the island Kim went stiff. BAD mojo, way bad. Eek. She clutched Ron's elbow in a mixture of confusion and nerves. Without meaning to she dug her nails into his flesh.  
  
"Yowch KP!" he yelled.  
  
"Oh. Sorry Ron," Kim said, rubbing his arm.  
  
They filed off the ferry a few minutes later, when it bumped against a small scrubby dock sticking out of the island. Kim still felt weird about this place. After they got inside and Barkin had given them the 'don't you hooligans dare break anything' lecture, they all set off to try and prove the myth wrong. Kim and Ron might have actually accomplished something if Kim wasn't so lost in staring at Ron. He noticed her gazing at him.  
  
"Yo KP. What are you doing?" Ron asked, puzzled.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Something on my nose?"  
  
"Not at all Ron."  
  
"Then what?"  
  
"It's nothing."  
  
"No it's not."  
  
"Yes it is Ron."  
  
"No. You were-"  
  
"OK fine. Well, lately I've been thinking that maybe I-" Kim began. But she was cut off by Amber entering.  
  
"Kim, Ron, I-I know something about the trip. Evil. It-" suddenly she too was cut off by Barkin's yell.  
  
"Waydaya mean, goddammitt!?" Barkin yelled from from far away. The three teenagers rushed back into the front hall. All the other students were there.  
  
"What's going on Mr. Barkin?" Kim asked, loudly over all the hubbub.  
  
"The ferry left without us!" he yelled.  
  
"And I found a note, where my usual tour schedule instructions are," said the tour guide. He pulled the note out. Kim studied it. Her blood ran cold. It read:  
  
"the ferry has left you all here for a reason, and it is not coming back. None of you will leave the island alive."  
  
Kim Possible looked around at the pale, frightened faces.  
  
"The note is true. None of us are going to leave alive," Amber said. Everyone looked terrified. And Kim felt extremely nervous.  
  
They were on a supposedly haunted island.  
  
And they were trapped.  
  
Sorry it was so short, more soon. My comp messed up so I had to rewrite it. Bye! More soon!  
  
~Moonchild 


	2. Hellhole

Disclaimer: I do not own KP, any of the characters, or any other shows, books, or media that this story may bear reference to.  
  
"What are we gonna do?" Ron asked, looking extremely nervous. For once she agreed with Ron's nervousness. This place used to be an insane asylum, and there was an old torture chamber in the basement. It was SO creepy. And now, they couldn't get away. Plus this house was SO old, it was one of those old insane asylums from a LONG time ago, when they'd done experiments on people (like in House On Haunted Hill, spooky!). This place had a lot of bad vibes.  
  
"Calm done Stoppable. We'll live somehow. Nothing's gonna happen," Barkin said. The former CTI tried to look invincible, but even he was increasingly nervous. Amber started to shake. Mertonio was right. She should have stopped the ship.  
  
"OK people, let's all go find somewhere to stay in this hellhole. We'll be fine," Barkin yammered. The students slunk away. Kim found a room up on the second floor with lots of light giving picture windows and lamps. She put her bag down on the bed and looked around warily. Ron came to the door. He looked very nervous.  
  
"Hey KP, this place is a little creepy. You think I could stay in here with you?" Ron asked. Kim smiled. He was so clueless. He'd never guess in a million years that she was in love with him.  
  
"Sure Ron. Make yourself at home," Kim said. She noted that there was only one bed, and that made her the teeniest bit uncomfortable. But she'd deal with that later. After they were settled in, they ventured back downstairs.  
  
"I bet that note is a joke, a load of fuck," Barkin was saying without much confidence.  
  
"I don't think so," Amber was trying to tell him. How could she tell him that she believed this due to the face that her dead brother had been coming at night and giving her warnings. But he already knew that the note was true. He could tell.  
  
"KP, this is creepy," Ron said quietly.  
  
"This is gonna be fine. We'll make it," Kim said, patting Ron's arm comfortingly, and getting a racing heart for her trouble.  
  
"OK people, this is not a democracy. You will all do as I say!" Barkin shouted over the frightened banter.  
  
"Like we're really gonna listen when we already know we're all gonna die," Bonnie said sourly. Several teens nodded in agreement.  
  
"Shut up Rockwaller!" Barkin yelled. Bonnie rolled her eyes.  
  
"Ya, well I'm not scared of some crazy guys psycho note. It's a lot of shit!" Yelled Drakk, a trouble making student. He ran a hand through his black shiny hair nonchalantly.  
  
"Quiet Zimmerman!" Barkin yelled at Drakk.  
  
"It's Drakk, old man!" Drakk yelled.  
  
"Shut up!" Barkin screamed.  
  
"Maybe you should listen Drakk," Ron said nervously.  
  
"Shut up Stoppable! You loser!" Drakk yelled.  
  
"Leave him alone you bastard. Ron's not a loser!" Kim said loudly. Drakk laughed coldly.  
  
"Go to your rooms and shut up!" Barkin yelled. After many repeats, the students obeyed.  
  
In Kim and Ron's room, there was uneasy silence.  
  
"KP, we're gonna die, huh?" Ron asked.  
  
"Naw. We've gotten through worse than this," Kim said. Her arm slipped around his shoulders.  
  
"Yeah, but this feels different somehow," Ron said.  
  
'It feels different because I'm in love with you this time.' Kim thought. But instead she said, "What do you mean?"  
  
"Just, different. Weird vibes hanging in the air. Feelings that people don't know about. It's just different," Ron said, confused.  
  
'I wonder if those feelings are for me,' Kim thought.  
  
Neither said much for a while.  
  
"KP, I want you to know that if anything would happen to you here, I'd protect you," Ron said quite suddenly.  
  
"So would I," Kim said. She looked at Ron for a few minutes. She lay a light kiss on his face. He blushed.  
  
"KP, why did you just do that?" Ron asked.  
  
"That's not something we need to worry about now," Kim said. She kissed his cheek again. And it might have gone a little farther if there hadn't just been a scream. Kim and Ron quickly rushed in its direction.  
  
"What?" Kim asked. Tara looked up at them, covering her eye. Bonnie came out of the bathroom with a towel.  
  
"here," she said, handing it to Tara.  
  
"What happened?" Ron asked.  
  
"Bonnie was giving me a makeover and I got mascara jabbed in my eye. No big deal," Tara said. Kim breathed a sigh of relief. She'd been afraid someone had died.  
  
Later that evening, they all met in the dining room for dinner. Barkin found some canned fish, and they were all looking at it with distaste when suddenly there was dark.  
  
There were screams. "Power's out. Calm down people. Somebody just has to go fix the breaker. No big deal," Barkin yelled.  
  
"I'll go," Kim said.  
  
"I'll come too," Ron volunteered.  
  
"And I'll do with 'em," Drakk said loudly. So the three teens headed down to the basement.  
  
It was dark and musty. The air was stagnant as they made their way down with flashlights. The narrow beams cut through the dark, revealing horrific torture devices as they got to the basement's bottom.  
  
"OK, if we're gonna find the circuit box, we need to split up. Drakk, you go that way, and I'll go this way. Ron, you're with me," Kim said, taking charge.  
  
"You got it Possible," Drakk said, saluting them and heading off in his direction. Kim and Ron set off the other way. As they got into the even darker section of rooms, Ron slipped his arm around Kim's waist.  
  
"We need to stick together," He said.  
  
Kim's heart fluttered, but she only said, "Right."  
  
They walked into a very dark room, and Ron's flashlight beam hit the dark form of the circuit box.  
  
"Bingo," he said. They headed over. Kim opened it and did a little fumbling. The lights came on, dim and shadowy. Kim and Ron were leaving the room when suddenly there was a scream. A male scream.  
  
"Drakk!" they said together. They rushed in the sound of the scream.  
  
They dove into a room, and they looked around. Their breath stopped almost when they saw Drakk.  
  
He was hanging up on the wall, from on of the torture devices. The kind that sends an electric current through your body and kills you. And there was blood pouring out of his mouth, and off of his midriff region.  
  
"Oh my-" Ron said. They rushed over to him. Ron was sweating, and looked horrified. They bent down to examine Drakk.  
  
"He's dead!" Ron yelled, which was quite obvious, due to all the blood.  
  
"Yeah. But the funny thing is, I think he was killed BEFORE the electric currents ever went through him. His stomach's cut open. Looks like with a knife of some sort a big sharp one. See, because the blood coming out of his stomach is a little drier than the blood coming out of his mouth, which is from the electrocution," Kim pointed out. She looked disgusted. Ron was shaking.  
  
"Are you OK?" Kim asked.  
  
"Yeah. It's just that I never saw that much blood," Ron said, giving a shudder. "So, will we tell everybody?" Ron added.  
  
"I don't think so. They've already panicked enough. It'll just make everyone feel worse," Kim said.  
  
"So, we're just leaving him here?" Ron asked uneasily.  
  
"No. We'll put him in one of the old basement beds. We can't just leave him here," Kim said. They unhooked Drakk from the torture device and carried him into another room and lay him in a bed.  
  
"Now there's just one question. Who killed him?" Ron asked.  
  
"I don't know. But I have the feeling we'll find out," Kim said.  
  
Ooh, scary! More soon.  
  
~Moonchild 


	3. Sudden Death, Ron's Terror

Disclaimer: I don't own KP or anything.  
  
Things were starting to get desperate that evening at dinner. Nobody ate much. They were all too nervous. Ron had ended up blabbing that Drakk was dead, and now they were all terrified. They sat at the table, looking distastefully at the cold ham sandwiches on the table before them. Ron was pale and shaky. He looked on the verge of a nervous breakdown. Kim was worried about him. Then again, everybody was shaky. They hadn't seen what Ron had seen though.  
  
Kim was just fine, being Kim Possible and all, but Ron was another story. He could go nuts over this. After dinner they all went up to their rooms. Kim took a shower to calm her nerves. She wrapper her hair in a towel and headed back into the bedroom. Ron was sitting on the bed, staring blankly ahead. Kim yawned.  
  
"Hey, maybe it's good that Drakk is dead. One less mouth to feed, eh?" Kim joked, sitting down next to him. She smiled at him. Ron didn't return the smile. He looked at her with empty eyes instead, a dead, cold stare.  
  
"We're all gonna die. One by one. Till there's none left. It's just like that House On Haunted Hill movie, and that And Then There Were None book," Ron said softly.  
  
"Why would you say that?" Kim asked gently.  
  
"Oh please. Don't you ever watch horror movies KP!? They ALWAYS all perish. Except for like one or two, but usually they all die," Ron said. He was very pale.  
  
"Are you OK?" Kim asked.  
  
"Maybe. For now anyway," Ron said.  
  
"Calm down," Kim said.  
  
"How the heck can I calm down when I know I'm gonna die!? It's inhuman! It's madness ! MADNESS!" Ron screamed.  
  
"Maybe I can HELP you calm down," Kim said. 'she did NOT just mean what I think she meant did she, or do I just have a dirty mind?' Ron thought.  
  
"Urgh, uh," Ron muttered. Kim slid a little closer to him across the bed. Ron was sweating again, and this time it wasn't from being traumatized. Kim slipped her arms around him.  
  
"He heh," Ron chuckled nervously. Kim kissed his cheek. "eeh," Ron muttered incoherently. He wasn't very experienced with kissing. She kissed him again.  
  
"You know KP maybe I am.....calmed....down....al-already," Ron stammered. But she started to kiss his lips. Ron started shaking. He began kissing her back. Emotions were swirling all over the place in Ron. What the heck was going on? Did Kim like him or something? This was too weird. Ron began to feel very nervous as they kissed. Kim finally pulled away.  
  
"He he," Ron giggled. Kim looked shyly at her feet.  
  
"KP why did you just..why?" Ron asked. Kim didn't answer. She responded by bringing her lips back to his. And Ron didn't complain. He didn't really mind. But deep inside, he was beginning to wonder if he actually enjoyed it.  
  
Later that night, Ron woke up suddenly. Kim was asleep on her side of the bed. Ron felt unsettled. He got out of bed and after a backward glance at Kim he slipped quietly out of the room and out into the hallway.  
  
It was very dark and silent. Ron shivered a little. He began to think of his family. His mom, his dad. He wondered if they missed him, if they were worried about their son. And his older brother Will. He was away at college, he probably forgot he had a dorky little teenage brother. Ron shivered a little more as he swept along the silent hall. He wasn't quite sure where he was going.  
  
A little way along Ron saw a dark figure ahead of him. It was female, judging by the build. One of the cheerleaders, Amy. Ron stopped and watched her walk along. And then suddenly a ghostly white form appeared in the air in front of her. Ron watched in horror as the figure lifted something off of the floor. Ron's heart beat rapidly.  
  
A knife.  
  
The thing had a knife.  
  
This couldn't be good.  
  
The thing raised the knife in its pale transparent hand and Ron suddenly heard the tear of flesh, the pour of blood, and Amy's final scream. And Ron suddenly started yelling. His voice rang out over the silent house.  
  
"KP!!!!!" Ron screamed, "KIM!!!!!" He screamed and screamed and screamed as the sound of blood dripping kept on and on and the ghostly white thing disappeared into the night.  
  
A few minutes later Kim awoke to terrified screams. Screams that she'd know anywhere. Screams calling her name.  
  
"Ron!" she breathed desperately, and shot out of the bed, out of the room, down the hall.  
  
When she had gone a little ways she saw Ron standing in front of her, still and stiff, and his face white and terrified.  
  
"Ron! What the hell?" she asked, rushing to his side. Ron pointed a little way in front of him. Kim saw Amy's dead body lying on the floor, blood dripping out. Ron stammered a few inaudible words.  
  
"Ron! It's OK! Ron! Calm down!" Kim said, pulling him into her arms. The sound of Ron's screams had awakened many people, and more screams sounded as the people saw Amy's dead body. Ron was still shaking uncontrollably. "Come on Ron, let's get out of here!" Kim said, dragging him off.  
  
A few minutes later, back in Kim and Ron's room they sat on the bed. Kim was holding Ron in her arms.  
  
"Ron, calm down. It's OK now. Ron, it's over," Kim whispered gently into his hair.  
  
"I know. It was just- oh man it was bad KP!" Ron said.  
  
"It's OK now Ron. I'm here. Calm it down a notch."  
  
"OK. I'm calm. Sorry. I'm OK now KP."  
  
"Ron, can you tell me exactly what happened?"  
  
"Sure. OK. I think so. Anyway, it was really dark, and I got out of bed. I left the room and went out into the hall. I saw this pale, see-through ghost thing, and Amy was walking along. I picked a knife up off the ground and it... It...you know, did her in!" Ron gasped breathlessly.  
  
"Oh god that sounds awful. Sorry you had to see that," Kim said comfortingly.  
  
"It was really bad KP. Man I know I sound like an idiot, but I'm terrified. What if it got me!? I am so freaked out!" Ron said. Kim kissed his cheek. 'She likes me. This confirms it. Definitely. She made out with me, and now she's kissing me again. Man this is weird.' Ron thought to himself.  
  
"Uh..KP, I was just wondering. Do you know that it's totally obvious that you have feelings for me?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yes. I know that," Kim muttered, kissing his lips quickly.  
  
"But...why didn't you tell me?" Ron asked.  
  
"I thought you wouldn't....you know.."  
  
"Feel the same way?"  
  
"Yes. Exactly."  
  
"But that didn't stop you today."  
  
"OK, so I couldn't help myself. I had to kiss you. Oh man I sound like such an idiot, don't I?"  
  
"Not completely."  
  
"heh heh. Look, Ron, would it bother you if I kissed you now?"  
  
"Not much KP."  
  
"OK then."  
  
More soon. Hope ya like it so far. Sorry if it's a little 2 romantic, and sorry if Amy's death was 2 bloody.  
  
~Moonchild 


	4. info, please read From Moonchild, heh

Author's notes:  
  
Hello. Thank you for reading my story so far if you have. I'd like to give a huge thanks to Chaos for reviewing to EVERY SINGLE CHAPTER! Weeeeeee! Big trophy for Chaos! And a big fat thanks to all you people who reviewed: Unknown, NoV-Once-Again, and Shego2Drakken. Reviews really make my day, no matter what they say.  
  
I want to thank everybody who reads my story, and I hope you are enjoying it.  
  
I want to say that I know this story's third chapter was whacked . I wrote it when I was like, REALLY tired. Sorry if it was too weird. I was reading through it this morning and I was like 'what was I thinking?' OK, I wasn't thinking at all, but I kinda like it. Twisted is good to me. Lalala.  
  
And thank you Unknown for your suggestion, I may use it. It doesn't fit with my original idea of what the story was going to be like, but who cares, I like the idea. I'm considering it right now.  
  
I would like to add that:  
  
The following characters belong to Moonchild:  
  
Drakk Zimmerman,  
  
Amy Withers,  
  
Amber Evans,  
  
Theresa Stevenson,  
  
Lisa Hower,  
  
Tamika Johansen,  
  
Nakeema Blackk,  
  
Tamara Terrence ,  
  
Rob Steppable (little humor in that name, huh),  
  
Jon Hover,  
  
Following characters have been given last names by Moonchild, since their last names are unspecified:  
  
Tara Fisher,  
  
Marcella Lewis,  
  
Liz Stevens ,  
  
Monique Harris,  
  
OK, that is all. Bye bye. Luv ya! ~Moonchild 


	5. Kiss Me

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!!!!  
  
OK, now Drakk & Amy are dead. Let's see what develops. This chapter may have extreme lemony-ness in it, we'll just have to see what I feel like writing now won't we?  
  
Kim was starting to get scared, which was unlike her. Just yesterday Barkin had discovered a boy named Leroy Simmons dead in the kitchen, a knife sticking out of his throat.  
  
Ron on the other hand, was terrified. He was always thinking about death. And when he wasn't, he was asleep. And then he had nightmares. He'd taken to sharing Kim's side of the bed for comfort, and scooting back to his own side before she woke up. Little brought him comfort these days, when he really needed it.  
  
Even Kim, in her petrified state, noticed the change in her usually upbeat sidekick. She wondered how this was all going to end. Things looked pretty bleak, with three students dead and their only adult chaperone, Mr. Barkin, just as terrified as the students if not more.  
  
Nobody knew what to do now. It seemed like they were all going to die, and spirits had never been lower in the Middleton High students. Bonnie had started picking on losers even more ferociously to calm her own nerves, and it wasn't working. She was more down than usual.  
  
Bonnie strode down the hallway, thinking. Why was she such a bitch? She knew she was. And she actually felt bad that she picked on Ron Stoppable so much. He wasn't so bad. She just needed to pick on someone to make herself feel better about herself. She didn't know why. Maybe it was her childhood.  
  
Yes, that was probably it.  
  
She remembered. Her stepfather had abused her and her mother until he was finally arrested for breaking her arm when she was fourteen, two years ago. And her mother and real father had gotten married again, and life became happy. Yet at night Bonnie was haunted by memories of her stepfather.  
  
How he'd beaten her, neglected her, starved her, and even thrown her out of the streets once. He'd called her a little slut, a crackwhore, and all the other insults. He'd seriously believed she was a slut, and a druggie. Bonnie was a virgin, and she'd never touched drugs, though her older brother, Ryan, had smoked pot. Bonnie wasn't all that bad of a person, except for the fact that she picked on people. Especially Ron. He was actually kind of cute.  
  
No.  
  
She had to hate everyone. That was the reason she had no friends.  
  
Because she had to be cold to everyone so that they could feel the pain she'd felt when she was younger. Her stepfather had never been forgiven by Bonnie, even though he was dead now. He'd been shot in prison by another drug dealer.  
  
She shuddered. No one would ever know how she felt. And she was afraid of the whole killing thing. It was scaring her, and she hoped she was going to live. She didn't want to die. Now. She hadn't done all the things she wanted to do in life. She'd never found anyone who would truly love her. And she wondered if she really ever would.  
  
Bonnie walked to her room that she was sharing with Tara. Tara was already in bed. It was only six pm, and Tara was asleep. Bonnie shook her head. Tara was never going to survive. She was too much of a heavy sleeper. Bonnie would wake up at the slightest noise. And she could stay up for nights on end without getting very tired. Exactly the qualities needed to survive on this island.  
  
And she didn't think anyone else had them.  
In Kim & Ron's room, Ron was sitting on the bed, worrying. He just knew he was going to die. There wasn't any hope left. He sat there, trying to calm himself down. He was going to die.  
  
Kim was in the shower in the next room, humming a song and trying to keep herself from slipping over the edge. She had to keep control. She couldn't lose her head. She was Kim Possible.  
  
She got out of the shower and wrapped herself in a terrycloth bathrobe. She went out into the bedroom and was going to get dressed, but Ron was there. He stood up, walked over to her, and looked her straight in the eye.  
  
"We're both going to die! You know it! Tell me the truth woman!" Ron screamed.  
  
"For heaven sake Ron knock off the screamin!" Kim said.  
  
"That's easy for you to say. You're not just a goofy sidekick!" Ron said.  
  
"Neither are you," Kim said.  
  
"What?" Ron asked.  
  
"You're other things too," Kim said. And she pulled him to her and kissed his lips passionately. Ron wasn't sure why, but he didn't pull away. He kissed her back. He put his arms around her. The two kept kissing, and Kim's legs felt like jelly. They stumbled backwards onto the bed.  
More soon, gets kinds lemony in the next chapter!  
  
~Moonchild 


End file.
